1. Field of the Invention
The present invention combines functions for measuring depth and width in one tool for use in oral implant placement. It can be used to measure the bone cavity either immediately after the tooth extraction or at later stages directly after initial preparation of the implant cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The replacement of lost teeth with oral implants has proven to be the preferable treatment option for many patients. Successful oral implants help prevent healthy oral structure loss while they rehabilitate the patient both functionally and esthetically. The correct three-dimensional selection and placement of oral implants is mandatory for predictable treatment outcomes. Misplacement of an oral implant can lead to severe or even life threatening consequences (e.g., Hemorrhagic swelling of the mouth floor after accidental damage of blood vessels).
Currently, diagnostics are mostly based on panoramic X-rays and plaster jaw models. Advanced diagnostics include the bone sounding procedure, bone mapping procedure, transversal cut X-rays, and different types of CT scans. Due to distortion and magnification, conventional panoramic X-rays provide limited information. Plaster models usually do not include the basic portion of the alveolar ridge into which the oral implants are placed. Preoperative bone sounding requires an additional use of local anesthetics and does not deliver adequate results related to the preparation of the implant bed. Although CT scans deliver correct three-dimensional data of the operational site, they expose the patient to a considerable amount of radiation. Although three-dimensional planning based on CT data is highly accurate, the transfer into the operational site remains difficult and work-intensive. Furthermore, all of the diagnostics listed above provide limited guidance during the implant procedure itself.